


Punishment

by kickstartaholic



Category: cool skeleton 95 fuck you
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickstartaholic/pseuds/kickstartaholic
Summary: this is a fic about a friend and i lmao





	Punishment

It was another night of having fun in VRChat and being with friends. Skeleton had streamed it all, of course. “Goodnight, Stream!” Skeleton announced as everyone crowded around him and said their goodbyes. “And we’re done!” Skeleton said as he looked over to Scout. “What?” Scout questioned as he caught Skeleton looking at him, afraid of what was going to happen now. Skeleton inched over to be right in front of Scout, not even an inch away. “Are you ready for the After Party?” Skeleton whispered out in his low, sultry ASMR voice. “Uh... I-I mean........ I guess...?” Scout was sweating, backing away slightly as Skeleton dropped a portal to a private world. Oh boy. Here we go.

Scout had gone through the portal Skeleton dropped. Usually Mari and Dante would be right behind him, but they disappeared from the game so Scout could have a new experience. Scout had given information to them that he wasn’t ready for a group setting just yet. They had remembered and did the right thing. It was a minute before Scout hopped off the elevator to enter the Sleep Room. Why was it always this room? “So, Scout... I heard through the grape vine that you have...” Skeleton said right in Scout’s ear. “...What...?” Scout hated when he did this. Anticipation running through his mind. He always thought of Rocky Horror Picture Show when anticipation struck him. “...a daddy kink.” Skeleton finally let out. How did he know? Did Mari Tell him? Dante? No... They would never. “How did you hear about that?!” Scout exclaimed as he backed up to the opposite side of the room. “You told me. Don’t you remember?” Skeleton cornered Scout as he stared at him with those slit eyes of his. “I...Shit...I did...” Scout whimpered out as he hung his head in regret. “Stop swearing.” Skeleton said roughly as he put his gloved hand onto Scout’s chin to make Scout look at him again. “Does it affect you like your phrase does?” Skeleton grinned as he put his other hand on Scout’s shoulder. “You know my phrase doesn’t work on me. It never will. I’m hard to get to, trust me.” Scout snarled as he jerked his head out of Skeleton’s grasp. “Oh, please...I’ve heard you moan when I say...” Skeleton hung the words in the air like he always does. “Say it, fucker. I dare you.” Scout shoved Skeleton backwards as he already knew what the devious skeleton would say. “Well I’m not gonna say it now that you’re acting like a brat.” Brat was a word that slightly got to Scout. The degradation was starting. Scout didn’t know if he liked it, or absolutely desipised it. There was no inbetween with him. “Yeah, I’m a brat. So fucking what. It’s how I am, you asshole.” Scout was being meaner than usual. If he’s overly nice, he’s not comfortable with you. If he’s a bitch, he likes you. He’s glad he hasn’t informed Skeleton about that. “Is that how you talk to your daddy?” Skeleton snapped. Scout squatted down slightly and winced. No! Stay strong! Fight it! “I’m not gonna be your play toy. Not this time.” Scout shot right back up and shoved Skeleton back again. “It seems that someone needs to be punished.” Skeleton pulled out a leash and waved it in front of Scout’s face. Scout already had a collar on and he went wide-eyed. He tried to unbuckle his collar as quickly as he could, but he was so fumbly with his paws. It was too late as Skeleton clicked the leash on and pulled Scout so he was on all fours. “Why are you doing this shit?! What the fuck have I done to you?!” Scout said as he got up and tried to pull backwards like a dog that was going to the vet. “This is what happens when the cameras are off. You asked me to break you, and that’s what I intend to do.” Skeleton yanked Scout back until his face was right in front of his crotch. “Do you know what comes next?” Skeleton whispered out with a nasty grin. “No...Don’t do this...” Scout whined out as he tried to back up again, but Skeleton had folded up the leash to the length that wouldn’t allow Scout to move. “This is what you get for being a bitch.” Good lord...

“You better get ready to open wide. With my magic, I can make it any size I want.” Skeleton sighed out as one of his eyes flickered between yellow, orange and red. His signature colors. “No...” Scout shot him an angry glare. “You got a big mouth by how you talk, I’m sure you can handle it, baby boy.” Scout was not used to Skeleton being this way. He always saw him as a pure boy with his family-friendly act on streams. But he was a nasty man when the stream was off. This terrified Scout, but also lowkey turned him on. “Are you ready, sweetie?” Skeleton had formed a dick bigger than any dildo Scout owns. “Woah...I uh...Um...” Scout didn’t know what to say or think. His mind was foggy and his vision was blurry. “You like it? Your muzzle is flushed.” Skeleton said as he sat down on the couch and pushed Scout down with him. “Um...Damn, I-I don’t know what to say...” He said in his thoughts ‘I want this in me so bad, but not in my mouth...I just hope it doesn’t taste weird.’ “Shall we get started?” Skeleton was getting impatient as Scout was just staring at it. “O-Oh...Uh...Yeah...” Scout shook his head side to side as to get out of la-la-land. Wait, wasn’t Scout angry about all this? Maybe he forgot. Scout gave one last look at it and brought his mouth close to it and let out a sigh, the hot breath ghosting on the tip. Skeleton closed his eyes and groaned in approval. Scout licked the tip slightly to make sure it didn’t taste off. Hmm...Tastes like a creamsicle. Scout’s favorite. He dove right in and shoved the cock in his mouth so he could taste all of it. He got to the hilt, noticing it had gone down his throat. He had a bad gag reflex, but he tried to suck it up for now. Skeleton gasped and let out a raspy moan as he gripped Scout’s thick, fluffy pink hair roughly and tried to shove Scout’s head down even more, but he couldn’t. Scout pulled off and was gasping for breath and realized what he just did. “Fuck...I-I’m sorry. Too fast?” Scout was as red as Mari’s tomato. “N-No...That was perfect. Do that again for your dear daddy.” Skeleton lulled out, slightly blushing. His blush was orange. How cute. Scout lowered his head down again, going slowly as to not gag again. Skeleton was breathing heavily and let out little moans ever so often. Scout’s biggest turn on was male moaning. He was fucking loving this. Scout picked up the pace he could hear Skeleton more. “F-Fuck...You’re really good at this...Have y-you ever done this before?” Scout hummed, sending vibrations that made Skeleton gasp. Scout pulled off and said with a straight face “Nope. Never. By the way, hearing you moan is going to make me cum hands-free. Can I hear you more?” How was Scout so casual about this? “What? You’re wet over my moans? Does this mean I finally get to you?” Skeleton said slighly. Scout was afraid he would use his phrase during any of this. “I guess. But don’t let it get to your head, dumbass.” Scout grunted as he got back to work. “You dare insult your daddy? You nasty little bitch.” Skeleton shoved Scout’s head down as rough as he could and Scout’s eyes shot wide open as he gagged hard and brought his paws up to Skeleton’s legs. Scout moaned around Skeleton’s cock as tears started to form in his eyes. Skeleton guided Scout’s head up and down on his cock at a fast pace. “You shouldn’t be so cocky. This is what happens, you hear me, you whore?” Skeleton said in his sultry voice. God dammit, Scout loved and hated when he used that voice. “You should be grateful that you are taking my cock in your filthy mouth. No one has before.” Scout couldn’t stop moaning and twitching his legs. There was a puddle starting to form below Scout as he was sopping wet from all of this. He never knew he could get wet from being treated like trash. “You know what...Turn around. I have a better experience for you.” Skeleton demanded as he shoved Scout off and oushed him to turn around. “Ass up.” Scout obeyed and his face was shoved into the couch cushion as Skeleton grabbed Scout’s tail with the other hand. “Are you ready for this? You were so good before. This should be no problem as I know you’ve done it before, you filthy slut.” Skeleton prodded Scout’s enterance with his orange dick. “Y-Yes...Please...I need it...” Scout pleaded. Usually penetration didn’t work for him, but hey, he was already horny enough, so why not give it a try. Skeleton shoved his cock deep inside Scout that it made both of them moan loud enough that someone in a different world could hear them. Skeleton was setting a rhythm, an unsteady one at first, but he got it to work. Scout was a groaning and panting mess, drool running down from the corner of his mouth. He was super close. “Let’s try to get you g-spot. Maybe it’ll work for you this time, baby boy.” God dammit, was he saying this stuff... Scout prepared himself as he bent his arms towards him so his paws were on each side of his face, gripping the cushion tightly. Skeleton had slipped around and pushed into a rough spot inside. As soon as he did, Scout screamed. “Found it.” Skeleton started ramming into that spot at a very fast pace. Scout screamed each time he hit it, it would sound like someone was getting murdered. “Say it. Say what you want to call me, what you need to call me.” Skeleton moaned into Scout’s ears as they were chest-to-back. “F-Fuck...Hah...D-Daddy...Please fuck me h-harder...” Scout whimpered out. Did he really just say that? “Anything for my little boy.” Skeleton rammed into him as hard and as fast as he could, slapping and squishy sounds echoing through the dark, blue room. “I-I’m close...I’m s-so fucking c-close...” Scout informed Skeleton as he picked up the pace. “Oh, yeah? So am I...But you’re not cumming just yet. Not until I do, you hear me, bitch?” Skeleton got closer to him and reached to the front-bottom of Scout and rubbed circles on his clit. “F-FUCK!!! HAAHH....I-I CAN’T...W-WAIT...please...l-let me c-cum...” Scout was lulling his head side-to-side as to try to keep his consciousness. “Wait for me.” Skeleton started to moan louder and louder, a sign that he was about to cum. He came close to Scout’s ear. “G-Guess what...Scooooout...” Scout felt a shiver go down his spine. “W-W-What..?” Scout tried to look back. “Buisness cards.” Skeleton jerked forward and moaned loudly as he released himself into Scout deep inside. Scout tightened around him as he moaned so loud that it would put hentai voice actors to shame. Scout jerked his hips forward as he rode his orgasm out with Skeleton still in him. They were left panting as Skeleton pulled out slowly, light orange liquid pouring out onto the couch. “W-Wow...I didn’t realize I-I had so much...” Skeleton’s dick disappeared as he came down from his high. Scout plopped down and just layed there, trying to come back to reality. “J-Jesus christ...” Scout turned over to lay face-up and looked over to Skeleton. “This won’t change anything... W-Will it?” Scout asked, anxious. “Of course not. Don’t worry.” Skeleton climbed over and places a kiss on Scout’s forehead. “Guess it’s time for you to go to bed, huh?” Skeleton unclicked the leash from Scout’s collar. “Yeah...Thank you for this.” Scout got up slowly and tried as best as he couldnto get rid of the mess. “No problem, baby boy.” Scout laughed slightly as embarrassment hit him. “Don’t call me that in stream, okay? Just here.” Scout was on his way out. “I promise.” Skeleton waved as Scout got on the elevator to head off. Skeleton had his fingers crossed behind his back.


End file.
